<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дорогая родственница by Agapushka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433263">Дорогая родственница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka'>Agapushka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все смешалось в доме Блэков [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда (очень часто) родственники приходят в гости в самый неподходящий момент.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все смешалось в доме Блэков [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дорогая родственница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Том Риддл устало прикрыл глаза. Каждое из высказанных сегодня предложений о возможном привлечении на свою сторону великанов или оборотней выглядело жалким и непродуманным. И почему его сторонники не обладают умением просчитывать все на несколько шагов вперед?</p><p>Выслушивая доклад Макнейра о разгроме одного из кварталов в магической части Лондона, Том от скуки начал рассматривать свои руки: в последнее время кожа становилась все бледнее, а пальцы тоньше. Он не чувствовал в себе упадок сил, наоборот, эта магическая война раззадоривала его, заряжая энергией и новыми силами, однако с каждым годом внешность Тома Риддла словно растворялась, теряла свои очертания, точно разрушенная душа пыталась показать его истинное лицо.</p><p>Он окинул скучающим взглядом собравшихся, задержав взгляд на младшем Блэке – вот в чьих руках будущее Британии. Именно от подобных юных волшебников, зараженных его идеями, и есть сейчас толк.</p><p>– Мистер Блэк, а что <i>вы</i> думаете по этому поводу?</p><p>Прерванный на полуслове Макнейр запнулся и, немного постояв, неловко опустился на свой стул. Регулус склонил голову.</p><p>– Мой Лорд, мне кажется, что следует пообещать им определенную долю власти по окончании войны. Ведь они считаются ущемленными в правах народами, а если мы проявим к ним определенное уважение, они пойдут за нами. </p><p>– Ты хочешь сказать, что мы должны будем поставить оборотня в качестве нового министра магии? – насмешливо произнес Том.</p><p>Несколько Пожирателей угодливо засмеялись. Регулус нахмурился. Он отчаянно хотел доказать, что тоже чего-то сто́ит, но среди взрослых волшебников, некоторым из которых уже было за шестьдесят, он чувствовал себя ужасно глупым.</p><p>Общее веселье прервалось яркими вспышками в камине, из которого, чихая от пепла, вылезла старуха – такая древняя на вид, что было просто удивительно, как она до сих пор не рассыпалась на части. </p><p>– Это еще что такое? – она окинула подслеповатыми глазами Пожирателей смерти и неодобрительно крякнула. </p><p>Регулус в ужасе отвернулся и зажмурился – угораздило же прабабку Лисандру посетить их семейство именно сейчас! Между тем Лисандра Блэк, урожденная Яксли, подошла к одному из Пожирателей и пребольно ткнула его в плечо своим сухоньким кулачком.</p><p>– Корбан, чтоб тебя йети унесли, ты ли это?</p><p>Глаза Корбана Яксли опасливо заметались по сторонам, в надежде на спасение, которого, увы, так и не нашлось. Он что-то слышал от родителей о некой не то двоюродной, не то троюродной бабке, с которой в свое время рассорилось все его семейство, и вот теперь, кажется, эта старушенция, рассматривающая его через толстый монокль, – та самая дальняя родственница.</p><p>– Неужели я пропустила День рождения Сириуса? – проскрипела Лисандра, шумно высмаркиваясь в носовой платок, а затем пряча в него же свой монокль. – Я забыла, когда он родился, вроде как раз в ноябре.</p><p>Регулус мысленно застонал и отчаянно пожалел, что не может исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Он исподтишка взглянул на Темного Лорда – тот сидел с непроницаемым лицом и мрачно взирал на Лисандру, совершавшую небольшой рейд по гостиной и комментирующую цвет занавесок (ужасно мрачные!) или небольшой слой пыли, найденный за огромной вазой (я смотрю, ваших эльфов давно не наказывали!). </p><p>Скользнувший было в гостиную Кикимер попятился и со всех ног помчался прочь, а спустя минуту в дверях показалась испуганная Вальбурга. Она быстрым  шагом пересекла гостиную и подхватила нежданную гостью под руку.</p><p>– Бабушка Лисандра, пойдем, я покажу тебе сад.</p><p>– Вальбурга, ты умом тронулась? Что я, голых кустов не видела? Или ты, наконец, освоила заклинание вечного озеленения? Если да, то поздравляю – хоть ума набралась к пятидесяти годам!</p><p>Бледное лицо Вальбурги слегка покраснело, но она упорно протащила бабку через всю гостиную и скрылась с ней за порогом. </p><p>– А кто это у вас там такой красноглазый сидит? – послышался за дверью скрипучий голос. – Вы бы ему хоть Прозрей-зелья дали, жаль ведь беднягу. </p><p>В гостиной наступила такая тишина, что было слышно, как на краю поместья подавилась карканьем ворона. Пожиратели застыли в своих креслах, не смея взглянуть на своего хозяина. </p><p>– Собрание окончено, – процедил Том.</p><p>Громкий хлопок трансгрессии мгновенно разрядил напряженную обстановку – все вскочили со своих мест и устремились к дверям, отчаянно пытаясь поскорее покинуть дом.</p><p>***</p><p>Вальбурге наконец-то удалось уговорить бабку прилечь отдохнуть, пообещав, что эльфы обязательно приготовят на ужин ее любимый escargots de bourgogne. Несмотря на произошедшую неловкую сцену внизу, она довольно хорошо относилась к Лисандре, помня, сколько добра та сделала ей, когда была еще в своем уме и здравой памяти.   Выйдя в коридор и спустившись на второй этаж, Вальбурга негромко вздохнула, но тут же осеклась – прямо перед ней стоял сам Темный Лорд. Его красные сузившиеся глаза горели недобрым огнем.  </p><p>– Я надеюсь, больше никакие ваши родственники не планируют врываться на наши собрания? – холодно поинтересовался Том. </p><p>«Я тоже хотела бы на это надеяться», – подумала про себя Вальбурга, вспоминая семейное древо Блэков с выжженными на нем именами. Перед ее глазами внезапно возник образ старшего сына, который она постаралась тут же прогнать прочь. </p><p>– Я приношу свои извинения, мой Лорд, – она слегка поклонилась.</p><p>– Я не желаю, чтобы она здесь находилась, – продолжил Том. – Вашему дому оказана великая честь, поэтому в нем не должно быть посторонних лиц.</p><p>Он развернулся и зашагал по коридору, полностью уверенный, что его приказ незамедлительно исполнят. </p><p>– Это моя бабушка, – услышал он вдруг резкий голос. – И я не собираюсь выгонять ее только потому, что она может опозорить фамилию Блэков несоблюдением должного этикета.</p><p>Том медленно обернулся. Вальбурга Блэк, бледная и прямая, не отводила от него своих темных глаз. Можно было ударить по ней непростительным и смотреть, как ее ледяная самоуверенность рушится под волнами боли.</p><p>В это время послышался скрип двери, и в конце коридора показалась знакомая низенькая фигурка.</p><p>– Секретничаете?</p><p>Лисандра прошаркала мимо безрезультатно попытавшейся остановить ее Вальбурги и подошла прямо к Тому.</p><p>– До чего же ты страшный, сынок, – она улыбнулась беззубым ртом. – Ну да внешность – не главное для мужчины. В тебе живет такая огромная сила, что хоть прячься. Только ты уж не переусердствуй с ней.</p><p>Она покопалась в своих многочисленных шалях, а затем подошла почти вплотную к Тому. На ее изрезанной морщинами ладошке лежал небольшой пузырек с полустершейся этикеткой Прозрей-зелья. </p><p>– Вроде не протухло, на-ка.</p><p>Лисандра бережно взяла Тома за руку и вложила ему пузырек в ладонь, чуть сжав ее при этом. Вальбурге показалось, что сейчас она лишится либо чувств, либо своей бабушки, однако Том вдруг хмыкнул и внезапно трансгрессировал. </p><p>– Хоть бы спасибо сказал, – проворчала Лисандра и повернулась к внучке. – Ну что, я готова идти ужинать!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>